


Live, Fight, Die

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku knows that, despite the circumstances, he'd do anything for his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live, Fight, Die

Renji had always asked him where he was going with his life. What did he intend on doing? Where was he headed? It was common for shinigami to start from the very bottom with a goal to one day straddle the seat of captaincy, training and training until their bones broke just to achieve that dream. It was exceptionally difficult given how strong, how skilled and talented their respective captains were, and so only a few ever made it past the Fifth Seat. But at least, Renji had reasoned, they possessed a dream, a goal in life that drove them past the boundaries of just doing their best.

It was this dream that Renji had accused Ikkaku of not having. Through their training sessions, the two men had become close, and Renji looked up to him as if he were a captain himself. When he found out that Ikkaku had the ability to perform bankai, he hadn't wasted any time – he went straight in search of the man.

Ikkaku had brushed off those questions Renji threw in his face, those demands that actually spurred quite an amount of irritation within him. To Ikkaku, those questions were ridiculous, superfluous even, but still he couldn't help but take his words into account. Ikkaku was indeed the only one in the Eleventh Division able to perform bankai. If he were to proclaim the truth, he could easily be taken into consideration as a possible candidate to fill the empty captain seats. With that, he'd be a respected captain, an exceptional shinigami who had the power to rule over a division like how his own captain ruled his.

That was when Ikkaku had stopped himself from thinking about the advantages of being a captain and began to look at the downside. For one thing, he would be unable to fight for the Eleventh Division any longer. It came to be known as home to him, the place where he sought refuge, where all his friends were gathered. Where Zaraki Kenpachi stood tall as the undisputed leader.

Ikkaku knew all too well where his life was headed. He had known all along, since the moment he first met the man in the Rukongai. He wasn't certain whether that meeting was by chance, or fated by the gods themselves to help him find meaning to his life, but he knew for sure that, whatever happens, he'd live, fight and die for his division. For his captain.


End file.
